Sasuke Has Had Enough
by CrimsonVermillioneyes
Summary: Takes place when Team 7 meets again when Sasuke kills Danzo. Sasuke is tired of being followed by our favorite orange wearing, blonde haired idiot. Sasuke thinks Naruto may be chasing him for more than just bonds of friendship.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the associated characters.

**Sasuke Has Had Enough**

Sasuke was sick at looking at the blonde idiot. He would always follow him. Always give his same speech about how they were friends. Naruto Uzumaki new nothing of his pain. He never had any parents. He never had his own flesh and blood murdered in front of his eyes. Nobody understanded him. The pain of being the last of your clan. Sasuke has no one. His dreams lied only in the past.

Naruto had to be following Sasuke for some other reason than some bond of friendship. There's no way he would risk dying for just a friend. It had to be more than that. That's when the thought finally hit him.

"Naruto, you're not in love with me, are you?"

It suddenly became very silent. Kakashi had an extremely uncomfortable look on his face but with his mask it was hard to tell. Sakura stared at Sasuke like he was crazy, well, crazier than he already seemed at the moment. Naruto remained emotionless. About 30 seconds past before he burst out laughing.

"Ha ha ha! Sasuke, I didn't know you were so good at telling jokes!"

"That wasn't a joke. I was being serious".

Naruto stopped laughing. He then had a serious look on his face.

"Sasuke, what makes you think I'm gay for you? I love Sakura!"

Sasuke took a deep breath. He really wished he could just use Amaterasu and burn Naruto to death with his black flames.

"Naruto, you're always chasing me. You usually get really close into my face when we get in an argument. You scream my name constantly, more than Sakura even. I hear you're always thinking of me too. I don't think a straight guy would obsess with another male this much. Not to mention you FREAKIN' KISSED ME!"

Naruto was not liking this one bit. All he wanted to do was bring Sasuke back and now his sexuality is being questioned. He certainly wasn't expecting to deal with something like this today.

"I only obsess about you because you were one of the first people to acknowledge me! You said it youself at the Final Valley we became best friends! I just want to save you from being trapped in the darkness! How can I become Hokage if I can't even save one friend?

"Yeah keep telling youself that. I'm pretty sure plenty of Kages have let their friends die. You should just focus on training and maybe even settling down with a girl. A girl NOT named Sakura Haruno. She's just too in love with me to get with a loser like you."

Sakura started to feel a bit sad. She knew Naruto loved her but she just can't return that love. She tried to fake a confession to Naruto and he saw right through that. In her heart she would always love Sasuke.

"Just shut up already Sasuke!" yelled Naruto.

Sasuke smirked. He was enjoying seeing Naruto get angry. He was just too easy to mess with. Naruto always let his emotions get control of him.

"I'm surprised you haven't hooked up with the Hyuga girl. She's always been watching you, like a stalker."

"Hinata? She actually just confessed her love for me just recently".

"And you havent' talked to her since?"

"Nope. Not at all."

Sasuke facepalmed. Naruto is such a dumbass. Hearing this was just pathetic.

"Are you retared? You have a sucessor to the Hyuga clan fawning over you and you don't even consider dating her?"

"This coming from the guy who rejected every girl who asked him out! How are you going to restore you can if you don't even date a girl?"

Sasuke was getting angry again. If only his chakra wasn't low and his eyesight weren't so poor he'd kill him already.

"Don't you turn this shit around on me, homo!

"You're the faggot, Sasuke!"

"Say that to my face, loser!"

"I will!"

Kakashi and Sakura sighed. No matter how much older these two got they would still at like children. Just a minute ago Sasuke was claiming he was going to kill them all and now all this has happened. Now was not the time for this nonsense. Kakashi gave one of his famous eye smiles.

"Sakura, will you wait here for second? I'm gonna bring both of those idiots back here."

Naruto and Sasuke were trading blows. Naruto got a good clean punch to Sasuke's jaw causing the Raven haired boy to spit some blood. Sasuke retaliated by kicking Naruto in his groin causing the blonde boy to get fall down in pain. That satisfied the Uchiha greatly. Naruto glared into Sasuke's almost blind eyes with great intensity.

"Sasuke, you asshole! That was a cheap shot!

"Like I care, loser!"

Suddenly everyone's favorite copy ninja hammered Sasuke into the back of the head rendering the young man unconscious. The older man than picked up Sasuke and hauled him over his shoulder. Naruto just stared with his eyes wide open. He spent all this time to bring Sasuke back and Kakashi made it seem so easy.

"Alright. Time to go back to Leaf. Oh, and Sakura, you better give Naruto the antidote for the poison kunai."

Naruto made a confused face. "What's this about poison?" was all Naruto could say before he started foaming at the mouth.

"This is my fault isn't it?" Sakura said shamefully.

"Pretty much", Kakashi replied bluntly.

Only a few minutes later would Tobi phase into the area wonder where Sasuke had gone. He turned to the left. He turned to the right. No sign of the man. Tobi only had one thing to say.

"Shit".

Meanwhile a young red haired girl layed around in critical condition. She could barely move herself. The pink haired girl healed some of her wounds but she still needed medical attention.

"Life really is a bitch huh?"


End file.
